Tommy
“We would never hurt you, Rebecca. Why won’t you listen?” '' ''-Tommy after Rebecca bumped into him and the other dead children in Chapter 2, The Game Tommy is one of the dead children in Children of The Nightshift. He's the one who possesses Golden Freddy, an animatronic that hasn't been used at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for years. Instead, the Golden Freddy suit is intended for the use of spare parts. Tommy hopes that Golden Freddy never gets the chance to be used for spare parts due to a glitch in the suit that allows him to walk through walls, therefore giving the dead children an advantage playing The Game. Appearance Tommy's appearance is based off of Golden Freddy's appearance. This is so not as many people get confused about which child possesses which animatronic suit. Tommy has dyed his hair blond. His blond hair covers his gaping eye sockets so it looks like he's alive. Tommy has the same hairstyle as Timothy due to them having the same father, who also has that hair style. Tommy's skin is quite pale, similar to Carolyn's. His outfit is just like Timothy's as well, except he wears a yellow shirt and the same blue jeans and black sneakers as Timothy. He even has a blue top hat and bowtie, just like Golden Freddy. Personality Tommy is quiet, shy, and mysterious, sort of like Golden Freddy. He's very level-headed, and is a great leader. He can be a nice kid, but also has quite the evil, emotionless, and unsympathetic side. His kinder side is proven when he tries to calm Rebecca when she accidentally bumps into him and the other dead children in Chapter 2, The Game. His unsympathetic side is proven a lot throughout the story, but the main highlight of that side is in Chapter 6, Rebecca and Mike. When Rebecca is pleading with Tommy from the office to let Mike live, he says, ''“Sorry, Rebecca. He’s helping you. First of all, that wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place. And secondly, now that it has happened, he’s a part of the game, too." ''Tommy also seemed to care more about the fact that Sammy refused to help him and Tiffany kill Mike than about Rebecca's sobbing from the other side of the building. Trivia -Tommy was originally going to be Timothy's little brother, but the creator thought that that was too overrated. -Tommy doesn't think his evil, emotionless, and unsympathetic side is wrong to have. He says he's "only being fair" when that side shows. -Tommy originally never had his evil side, and always remained emotionless. This was until the creator realized that his personality was the perfect one to give an evil touch to. -Tommy's fate was sort of major. He had his eyes made into a bloody mush before having them gouged out. He was then stabbed in the forehead, just like his stepbrother, Timothy. -After that, Tommy had to grow out his hair just to hide what happened to him. He did this to be able to leave the safe room during the day without scaring the children that were still alive and visiting Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. -Tommy loved his black hair before he dyed it. He only dyed it because of Stella, a character from Children of The Nightshift 2: The Newcomers. Tommy is deeply in love with Stella, and she said that she thought he'd look amazing with blond hair while they were alive. The dye was only supposed to be temporary, but since they died later on, no pun intended, the dye is now permanent. -Tommy's old voice actor used to be the creator's best and closest friend, Okatui. However, the creator wanted Timothy and Tommy to sound much different instead of Tommy just being a quieter version of Timothy. That's when Wallaby Games!, one of the creator's close friends, took the role.